Nous, les enfants de la guerre
by xx-amaterasu-xx
Summary: Je suis Konan, l'ange de la mort. Je suis une fleure desséchée, je suis souillée de sang, je suis la marionnette du destin…Je suis une enfant de la guerre.


****Je vous conseille fortement d'écouter cette musique en lisant la fanfic: watch?v=Ve81_Zc5oCU

**Nous, les enfants de la guerre.**

Je devais avoir trois ans lorsque mes yeux se sont ouverts à la vie. Je regardais la terre rougeâtre, le sol boueux, les armes éparpillées, et je me posais plein de questions …

_Pourquoi pleut-il toujours ?_

_Pourquoi les gens autour de moi crient-ils ?_

_ Pourquoi le sol est-il aussi rouge ?_

_ Pourquoi ma mère ne bouge-t-elle plus ?_

_Pourquoi… pourquoi ?_

Mon enfance, je l'ai passée à observer de près ce paysage morbide. Et je me rends compte que si je n'avais pas vécu de la sorte, je ne les aurais jamais rencontrés, eux….

Nous étions trois enfants, confrontés à la vie. Nous ne cherchions ni pouvoir ni force : Nous cherchions notre_« enfance »._ Il m'a semblé entendre dire que _« l'enfance »_ était faite d'amusements, de jeux, de rires et de candeur. Je ne sais pas si ces propos sont vrais, et je ne le saurai jamais, car la mienne diverge totalement avec cette définition. **Mon** enfance je l'ai passée à voler, à me battre et à me cacher. Mais je n'étais pas seule : J'étais avec_eux_, mes deux sauveurs.

Nous avions grandis ensemble, tous les trois. Et nous étions assistés par _« cet homme »._ Un homme différent de tous ceux que nous voyions sur les champs de bataille. Mais à un moment, il est parti, et nous nous sommes trouvés seuls sur la scène de ce grand théâtre de fous, à jouer le même rôle que tous les anciens acteurs. Toutefois,_notre_ scène à nous a été bien plus tragique que ce que nous pensions : Le héro est mort. Oui_. Mon héro_ est mort.

Je ne sais plus combien de fois je me suis pincée, combien de fois je me suis mise à crier et à attaquer toute chose autour de moi, pleurant, sanglotant, me répétant que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, qu'il ne pouvait pas partir aussi facilement. J'implorais Dieu pour qu'il me réveille de ce cauchemar. Mais Dieu m'a abandonnée, il m'a oubliée… Ou bien alors il est mort, lui aussi, et le ciel le pleure depuis des siècles. Cette pluie incessante qui me détruit les tympans, qui me réveille chaque nuit, qui se mêle à mes larmes et qui manifeste ma solitude, cette pluie qui ne cessera jamais de tomber. Il est mort, **il est mort ! **

Pourtant, il avait des rêves, il avait des ambitions, il avait un but ! Je me rappelle de ce soir là comme si c'était hier… j'étais entrain de bander ses blessures, et je ne sais plus comment, un désir s'est manifesté en moi, et timidement, nos lèvres se sont collées… partageant un moment de parfaite osmose, d'un amour fou et d'une passion sans limite. Nous étions des enfants déchus, maudits. Nous n'avions jamais connu autre chose que le sang, l'effroi, la douleur, la solitude et la haine interminable qui avait consumé nos âmes. Nous étions prisonniers du destin, et pourtant, nous sommes passés outre tous ces malheurs… et nous avons partagé l'amour le plus fort le plus pur qui soit. Un amour que le temps n'a pas su ébranler.

_« Un jour, j'instaurai la paix, et ce jour là, Konan… je t'épouserai »_

Il m'avait murmuré ces mots, alors que nos lèvres s'acharnaient dans une douce bataille. J'y ai cru, j'y ai vraiment cru. J'ai, en un instant imaginé notre vie, lui et moi, mariés. Nous aurions vécu tous les deux ensembles, avec Nagato, dans cette petite cabane que nous avons construite avec Jiraya sensei. Nous aurions été heureux, lui et moi, mariés. Nous aurions pris des bains de soleil ensemble, puis nous serions allés faire les courses pour préparer un bon dîner. Et quelques années plus tard, je serais venue le voir pleine de joie, je l'aurais serré fort entre mes bras en lui avouant que je portais le fruit de notre passion en moi. Nous aurions fondé une famille et nous aurions été heureux, oui très heureux.

Mais ce jour là, j'avais oublié un détail : **La Guerre.**

Il ne nous était pas permis de « vivre ». Il fallait se haïr, s'entretuer, se maudire et se battre. Il fallait faire couler le sang… Le sang était le tapis rouge qui menait vers la paix. N'est-ce pas ironique ? Lui qui voulait instaurer cette paix s'est noyé dans son propre sang… pour me sauver.

Nagato a certes vengé sa mort, mais sous l'effroi, il est devenu un véritable monstre.

Moi, je voudrais savoir… Pourquoi les humains se détestent-ils autant ? Pourquoi ne pas se sourire, se serrer la main et arrêter tout ça ? Déjà, pourquoi y a-t-il des guerres ? Pour une terre ? Pour l'argent ? Pour le pouvoir… ? J'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve aucune réponse. La terre est assez riche pour nous combler tous, l'argent… il suffit de travailler un peu pour récolter de quoi vivre paisiblement, le pouvoir… chacun l'a ! Mais chacun le manifeste à sa manière. Nous sommes tous aussi forts les uns que les autres, et si nous avons des faiblesses, la force de l'autre ne fait que nous enrichir. Alors pourquoi ? C'est absurde, c'est abject, c'est pure folie !

**Ca n'a aucun sens !**

Depuis mon _enfance_, ce n'est pas les rayons du soleil qui me réveillent, mais les cris d'agonie. Ce n'est pas les berceuses qui m'endorment, mais la pluie incessante. Ce n'est pas les arbres que je plante, mais les cadavres que j'enterre. Je suis dépitée, je ne sais plus quoi faire…

_La guerre_ m'a tout pris. Elle m'a tuée à plusieurs reprises, m'a infligée toutes les peines du monde. Tout autour de moi est parti en éclats, tout. Je l'ai perdu lui, Yahiko, l'amour de ma vie. J'ai perdu l'ancien Nagato souriant et rayonnant. Aujourd'hui il n'est plus qu'un cadavre osseux aussi pâle que l'argile, manipulant des corps dont l'âme a été volée.

_La guerre_ m'a volé mon enfance, m'a fait perdre ma candeur, mon innocence, mon sourire… elle m'a dérobé ma joie de vivre. Elle m'a condamnée à vivre dans l'horreur et la peur.

_La guerre_ m'a rendue insensée, aberrante, aliénée. Je n'ai plus d'idéaux, je n'ai plus de repère.

_La guerre_ a gagné, et j'ai perdu.

Je suis Konan, l'ange de la mort. Je suis une fleure desséchée, je suis souillée de sang, je suis la marionnette du destin…

_…Je suis une enfant de la guerre._


End file.
